


Mild coffee

by Trying_Very_Hard_I_Promise



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trying_Very_Hard_I_Promise/pseuds/Trying_Very_Hard_I_Promise
Summary: Sam gets stuck in a coffee plantation and realizes that sleep is death. He must brew some coffee to survive. But how?





	Mild coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I have no intention of finishing this but try to enjoy it.

The only remarkable thing about Sam Bandy was how incredibly unremarkable he was. Sam was a middle-class, white, straight 35 year old male. He took his coffee with milk and two sugars.  
Note, however, that Sam was unremarkable. This is no longer the case, not after the Coffee Plant Incident.  
It was a cold winter’s evening and Sam was visiting the Philma Coffee Plantation as a tourist. The plantation was a very large greenhouse full of coffee plants, almost an hours walk from one end to another. Taking a holiday to see a coffee plantation may initially seem like a very boring thing to do, but this particular coffee plantation was a scientific breakthrough. The coffee plants at Philma were genetically engineered to sprout coffee beans at all times of the year, which greatly benefited the beverage industry.  
Admittedly, even this was a very poor justification of why holidaying at a coffee plantation was a good idea. No matter how long the beans sprout for, traveling to this particular travel destination makes one a boring person. And Sam was boring.  
He was making his boring way through these monotonous coffee plants that fateful evening, and found those uninteresting beans very relaxing… before he knew it, Sam had become one with the beans and had lost all sense of self, totally losing track of the time. It was only when he heard the bell for the final closing time of the plantation, telling all patrons that they should already be out the door, that Sam knew.  
He fucked up.  
Although Sam knew he was a great distance from the door, he ran as fast as he could towards the exit. He didn’t make it. Just as the great double doors of the greenhouse came into view, they slammed shut, trapping Sam inside.  
The first idea that came into Sam’s head was to lie down and cry. He decide to test this out, and although it did serve as a good way to relive some stress, Sam quickly found that, in the cold night air, his body became very uncomfortably cold when he lay still for too long. After a good ten minutes of sobbing, the old became unbearable and Sam was forced to dry his tears and sit up.  
Once Sam had regained his bearings, he decided that the best course of action would be to figure out how long he would be trapped at the plantation for. He made his way to the door, and was pleased to find that, as he had suspected, there was an “opening hours” sign beside it.  
A skim-read of the sign told Sam what he needed to know- the plantation would open its doors again the next day at 8:00 am. A glance at the moon told Sam two things- one, that it was roughly 9:00 pm. Two, that he was really glad he had taken Astronomy in high school. It occurred to Sam that he could simply sleep until help arrived. Then he remembered that it was bitingly cold and to sleep would be to die. Then he decided that he must be doomed, because Sam had never been a very strong-willed person and would not be able to fight sleep for long enough to survive. Then he remembered he was in a coffee plantation, and that he could probably keep himself awake by consuming enough coffee, if only he could find some water so he could brew some of that life-saving brown liquid.  
But why would any self-respecting coffee plantation have water lying around, let alone any that was safe to drink?  
Because the plants need to be watered, of course. There was a sprinkler set up every fifty meters in that greenhouse. All Sam had to do was figure out how to turn them on, find some kind of container, and the first step towards survival would be complete.


End file.
